Rivalry
by Yokan Ookami
Summary: This fan fiction is about Kagome, two youkai, a hanyou, a human, and the story their lives form. Kagome has to choose the one she loves and try not to hurt the others all the while the boys fight for her heart.
1. First Encounter

Rivalry-The First Encounter  
  
One morning the sun drifted over the horizon and through the window, to the bed of a sleeping girl. The girl shifted so that the new morning sun was not beaming on her face. This was the day she was to go back, back to a world that was hundreds of years in the past, to some friends that would rejoice at the sight of her. As she rose she heard the doorbell, someone else would get it, wait there it is again, oh yes no one is home. So who could this be? 'Who could this be, surly not for me?' As she walked to the door, she could see a tall handsome boy at the door. 'Oh no, it is Houjo, why now.'  
  
"Hello, Houjo."  
  
"Hello Kagome, how are you today?"  
  
"Fine, how may help you?"  
  
"Well I tried to call but could not get through."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I took the phone off the hook."  
  
"Oh ok, I just wanted you to come to the fair with me."  
  
"Uh oh!"  
  
Over the shoulder of the young man in front of her she saw him, the one she missed most from the Feudal Era.  
  
"Inuyasha!?"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
Who was the only response for an enraged dog demon, well a hanyou anyway. Kagome knew from the sound in his voice that this was not going to turn out pretty. As she tried to explain the situation to Inuyasha, he eyed Houjo with an evil gleam in his eyes. Houjo was weak looking compared to this jealous demon, but by the look in his eyes, you could tell he was ready to stand his ground against this freak. Houjo made the comment that 'Inuyasha looked like a little mutt instead of a real demon.' Ever since Kagome has known him, Inuyasha has been upset by that and now was not any different. Both of the young men took a fighting stance. Before Inuyasha could draw his sword, Kagome took it from him, not wanting to explain to the police that a half demon from Feudal Japan killed Houjo, with a sword made from his father's fang. Houjo was the first to attack thinking that he should get this over with fast, but before he knew it he was over come by an extremely angry demon. All Kagome could do was watch and hope that no one got hurt, which was short lived, when all of the sudden a voice from the well was heard.  
  
"You have finally found your place, among the weak humans. Ha, Ha, Ha. little brother."  
  
*Hey let me know how it is. I'll post reviewers name on here to thank. Thanks.* Youkai Jewel 


	2. What?

Rivalry-What???  
  
"Humph. I don't recall inviting you, you, bastard I think that you need to die just for saying that."  
  
"You may as well try but it may cause you a great deal more of pain to know that a certain wolf demon is seeking your wench out to mate with her."  
  
"He can't have her. I'll kill him before he even gets to see her. I claimed her as mine long ago."  
  
"I can't smell it so she is any youkai's prospective mate at the moment."  
  
"YOU, YOU, HENTAI!"  
  
Kagome then decided to make her point. "SHUT UP and SIT Inuyasha. I don't know how you got here Sesshomaru but it's time you get your ass back through that well and don't come back and give us more problems to worry about."  
  
"Don't worry Kagome I'll kill him if he doesn't listen!" Inuyasha bared his canines while rubbing his sore butt.  
  
"Fine, Fine but keep in mind that "your" wench smelled of lust when I said that a certain someone was seeking her."  
  
Kagome blushed deeply and thought, "Kouga's nice and all but I love Inuyasha. I know I do."  
  
Inuyasha decided to end the family reunion quickly before he lost control, "You bastard, you hentai leave before I show you Tetsusiaga's true power and you upset my mate's entire village."  
  
"Humph. Think what you like but she may be taken from you very soon either by a youkai or a meager human." Then he disappeared through the well.  
  
Houjo who is totally forgotten about at the moment says, "Kagome I see that you have a very long waiting line for a date with you but please just keep in mind I will wait for you." Then he plants a kiss lacking any emotion on the back of her hand and bids her farewell.  
  
"Damn it." Of course Houjo will wait forever for her so to suppress her anger she slaps Inuyasha, who has no clue of what is going on around him except that Kagome is safe. Then she runs up the stairs with tears flooding and leaving a very confused puppy behind.  
  
Once Inuyasha came to his senses instead of going to see Kagome he jumped through the well and the voice that was waiting on the other side said.  
  
"You damn dog, I'll rip you to shreds if you don't tell me where Kagome is right now!"  
  
*ohhh that's a nice little cliffhanger.* Youkai Jewel 


	3. She's Mine

Rivalry-She's mine  
  
"What? Oh it's you what do you want?" Inuyasha growled at the young man standing in front of him.  
  
"You heard me where is Kagome? Now tell me you filthy mutt!"  
  
"Kouga! Stay away from her! You hear me."  
  
"No all I hear is a half-breed, oh right that is you!"  
  
"You, you, you damn, wolf, freak!"  
  
"Well at least I can say that I am full breed."  
  
"What was that, you're going to pay."  
  
"What are going to do? Is your bitch of a human mother going to come and put me in timeout?"  
  
"How dare you, say that about my wench's mother you bastard!"  
  
"Well, well you do have a thing for humans? "  
  
"Like you don't, why do you want to know where Kagome is anyway? So you can whisk her away and tell her you love her."  
  
"She is different, and I don't love her I just want her for her power and beauty. Humph!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me mutt!"  
  
"How can you do that to her just take her because you feel like it?"  
  
"Because I am Kouga, king of the wolves." He replied with a mischievous grin.  
  
A low, threatening growl came from the jealous hanyou, signaling that there was going to be a fierce battle between these two once again. This time Inuyasha was the first to attack with Tetsusiaga transformed and at full force just missing Kouga, who sprang into the air and landing atop Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha was livid with rage; nobody can step on his sensitive ears and get away with it. Inuyasha grabbed Kouga and pinned him to a tree, just then a scream was heard. They stopped the fighting and turned and saw.  
  
Sesshomaru showed up holding Kagome by the arm. By the look on Kagome's face the two could tell she was in great pain.  
  
*Hey~ still no reviews. Tear. Come on review now b/c I can't keep going if nobody likes it.* Youkai Jewel 


	4. Kagome, Come Back!

Rivalry-Kagome come back  
  
When the two caught sight of Sesshomaru and Kagome. They were furious. They forgot about their quarrel and leapt at Sesshomaru. Kouga charged in to save Kagome but was unsuccessful when Sesshomaru's little servant Jaken showed up to stop him. Inuyasha sprang into action, ripping the Tetsusaiga out and charging at Sesshomaru who just missed the titanic blade hurtling down at him.  
  
Kouga in a fit of rage yelled at Sesshomaru, "Hey you O' Holy Fluffy One. Let her go she is going to be my mate and no one harms my mate."  
  
"She will not!" growled Inuyasha in uncontrolled anger.  
  
"She's my woman!"  
  
"She's bound to help me."  
  
"Oooooooooowwwwwwwwww"  
  
Through all of this Kagome was still in Sesshomaru's hold, she winced in pain as Sesshomaru dug his claws deeper into her arm. Her arm was in so much pain that she did not even see all the fighting around her. Inuyasha kept yelling at her to try to get away. After awhile Sesshomaru got bored playing this little "game" and said calmly to the two standing in front of him.  
  
"You do know that as you play your little game the girl is dying. Unlike you half-breed my claws have poison in them and as you can see they are slowly driving the poison deeper in her weak human body. If you give me the Tetsusaiga I will let her live." Sesshomaru said it in a way that you would know he was planning something, which is why the pups didn't understand or see the trap.  
  
"Fine here you go." Inuyasha said with great remorse in his voice, but he need to protect Kagome was even greater.  
  
"Thank you, now we are leaving. Being in your presents makes me sick, to think we have the same father." snickered the powerful youkai.  
  
"Wait why you are taking her!"  
  
"I said I would let her live not let her go."  
  
The two young men were left there awestruck.  
  
"This is your entire fault!" Inuyasha accused Kouga.  
  
"Why me I am not the one who gave him my sword."  
  
As the two set there arguing, Sesshomaru and Kagome got closer to the temple on the mountain in which Sesshomaru lived. He kept his promise but Kagome was still a little out of it, she had no clue how long they had been traveling but that they were almost there. She could see the temple upon the mountain and the village below, no one from the village ever dared to go up to the temple for they knew a powerful demon lived up there and they feared their lives. As they got even closer Kagome could tell that the temple was elegantly done with much gold and fine stones. The stairs that once were covered in gold leaf were striped of all the gold, which the village had used to pay the Emperor many years before. Now they were there at the steps and Jaken hurried forward to open the door for his master.  
  
Sesshomaru and Kagome walked up to the door that Jaken was opening for them.  
  
*Hey y'all please review. Let me know that you like it, or maybe that you don't I need a couple of ideas for titles so send those in too. Love u! * Youkai Jewel 


	5. State Dinner

Rivalry-State Dinner  
  
"Come."  
  
Kagome was too weak to object she was led to a beautiful room overlooking an inner courtyard that was the color of aquamarine not to mention the hundreds of them glittering in the sunlight.  
  
"Get changed for dinner I'm expecting company." He gestured to the beautiful light blue silk dress that matched the color of the room.  
  
Kagome blushed, 'Wouldn't Inuyasha and Kouga like to see me in this. Wait Inuyasha would say it was ugly and Kouga would start to carry me off. Oh well at least Houjo would like it.'  
  
"Miss Kagome you are expected in the formal dining room," said a servant, "are you ready to go?"  
  
'I feel like a princess in a castle' thought Kagome, 'Wait! In Sesshomaru's castle! I've got to figure how to get out.'  
  
'Huh? Why am I going to eat with Sesshomaru? I thought I made him sick. Why is all this so confusing?'  
  
"Oh yes I'm ready to go. Thank you."  
  
"Please, follow me."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen welcome my guest, Kagome Hiragashi, the person who will help make Japan the most powerful place on earth. We, the leaders and governors of Japan, toast to Kagome and her sword the Tetsusaiga!" Kagome thought quickly. "Thank you and I also would like to make a toast," a glass of champagne appeared in her hand she nodded to the servant, 'Here goes everything.' "To the Western Land's future and the fabulous governor to take it there, Sesshomaru!" She felt better after taking a sip; Sesshomaru must have had the antidote to his poisonous claws mixed in with her drink.  
  
Kagome took the seat that was obviously hers. It was the seat to the right of Sesshomaru. The seat where the hostess usually sits, but why? 'This is all too weird.'  
  
"The first appetizer is escargot in butter sauce."  
  
Kagome ate one not knowing what it was. Then immediately deciding that this was unfair, Sesshomaru got meat. Humph."  
  
Claws then closed on her hand and Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, "Eat it, or you will offend the governor of the Southern Coast, and you would pay for that with you're life."  
  
'Humph. So this is how it's going to be like tonight. Yuk, Yuk, Yuk, swallow.'  
  
After having course after course being forced down her throat, she was excused by Sesshomaru because the country's affairs were not her own.  
  
When she returned to her room, a psst was heard from the window.  
  
"Come let's get going before he smells me. Kagome let's go!"  
  
*Thanks Camey for reviewing if only some others would do that. hey, sorry this chapter is kinda boring but hey give me a break I wrote it during world issues. * Youkai Jewel 


	6. Kagome and Tetsusaiga

Chapter 6-Kagome and Tetsusaiga  
  
She did not have to look to know who was talking to her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she screamed in delight.  
  
"Hush! What are you thinking do you want me to get caught?"  
  
"I am so sorry. I, I didn't mean to. Sorry."  
  
"Shut up wench and hurry up, come on!"  
  
"Oh, one second."  
  
Kagome started to take the dress off then she heard a large thump.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha was up on the windowsill in one leap.  
  
"What do you think you were doing? Trying to make sure you would never leave me again."  
  
"You hentai, you jerk, like I would want to do that. Besides I have a band on. I can't just take the dress. Some boys assume everything. I have to change so hold on and if you have a problem with it just look away."  
  
"Oh. I did assume didn't I."  
  
Inuyasha was hurt. He didn't deserve this. He had thought the wench he had been after for years had finally given into his will.  
  
'Stupid girls, can't make up their minds.'  
  
"Don't assume anything because it makes an ass out of you and me."  
  
"Huh??? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do I have do spell it out for you. ASS-U-ME! Get it ass out of you and me.  
  
"."  
  
"Oh god you are so stupid Inuyasha."  
  
"Shut up! Let's go unless you want to stay here."  
  
"NO! Inuyasha, that wasn't funny. I'm ready. Let's go."  
  
"Kagome, I don't think you are going to leave here without my permission," the dark doorway whispered.  
  
"She's coming with me you bastard. It's not like she's wants to be here."  
  
"You think I do not know that. Dear brother why would I try to keep a bitch against her will except to further myself. The Tetsusaiga will work only if I have to protect her, and I will become her mate so that she is always around for me to use the Tetsusaiga to save her."  
  
"That's no reason, and you know it. We will be leaving now."  
  
"Jaken take Kagome to my room and lock her in. I wish to kill my brother without her interfering."  
  
"Yes Sir Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
Both boys took fighting stances and prepared for the final battle. One of them would take Kagome and make her his. Inuyasha with his bare claws, and Sesshomaru with Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga.  
  
"It won't transform for you, Sesshomaru."  
  
"Yes it will, and I want to see your face when it does."  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"  
  
Sesshomaru whipped out the Tetsusaiga and politely asked it to transform for his love of Kagome. The sword grew and become Tetsusaiga's true form.  
  
Inuyasha stared stupidly, "What the hell, Tetsusaiga, are you doing? I'm your master, Tetsusaiga, me!"  
  
"It seems like it does not remember you, little brother, oh well. Now I must return to my palace so let us finish this quick."  
  
The boys fought, but seemed matched evenly. What was wrong with Tetsusaiga? It slowly retreated to its weak form.  
  
"What the hell?!?!?! Tetsusaiga, I'm protecting Kagome from this freak."  
  
"NOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo! I don't need him. Inuyasha protects me not Sesshomaru. Tetsusaiga return to your master, the only one I will let protect me!"  
  
"That bitch! It was going so well. How did the Tetsusaiga know?"  
  
Inuyasha took this time to retrieve the Tetsusaiga, and commenced hacking at Sesshomaru with it. Sesshomaru lay bleeding and helpless on the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha, help me!"  
  
"I'm coming Kagome, hold on!"  
  
Rin went to Sesshomaru and looked him over. "Lord Sesshomaru, you'll be fine! Isn't that great we can still play together!!!"  
  
"Rin, go tell Kagome that she must come and stay here under different circumstances because you need a lady in the house to teach you to be proper."  
  
"Yes!!! Sir!!! Lord Sesshomaru!!!!!!!"  
  
Rin went and told Kagome, and Kagome acknowledged Sesshomaru with a quick nod.  
  
"Let's go Kagome before my brother can stand up."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Inuyasha With Kagome riding on his back sprinted off to find more jewel shards.  
  
And far away, a deep voice said, "Finally now I shall invite Kagome here since that incident is solved, oh and thanks dog face for getting her away from there," he whispered in the dark cave, and when he fell asleep he dreamed of the life Kagome and him would live..  
  
As mates.  
  
*Hey y'all I've got a challenge for you. Here it is. What makes Inuyasha so powerful?? e-mail your answer to me at dixiemarvel@aol.com. Oh and a huge thanks to Lalu, Tsuki Eien, who by the way is a good friend of mine check out her fan fic Twilit for .Hack, and elle and me who as writers of this story got bored and reviewed it. Thanks y'all for reviewing, and nice shoutouts for the people who know the answer to my riddle.*  
  
sry that was a long author's note love u! Youkai Jewel 


	7. Going Home

Chapter 7-Going Home  
  
Kouga woke up from good dreams about Kagome, and quickly left with her wonderful scent filling his nose.  
  
"Inuyasha two jewels shards coming this way FAST!!!!"  
  
"Good Kagome, let's add to our collection," Inuyasha smiled. He was in a good mood. He had Kagome without her two lover boys in sight.  
  
Uh-oh dream disrupted.  
  
"Kagome I've come to take you home. You're my woman so why are you traveling with him?"  
  
"Feh, I rescued her so she's with me for the moment. Got it lover boy?"  
  
"No, let's go Kagome the pack is waiting for us, my ka ookami megami."  
  
"No she'll be coming with me to join up with the rest of the group, idiot."  
  
"Hanyou."  
  
"Fluffy tail."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Lover boy."  
  
"Inu-trasha."  
  
"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR, bastard!"  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"That's it your gonna pay for that!"  
  
"No! I'm sick of this. You two can continue playing your little game but I'm leaving." Kagome started to run off.  
  
"Why?? I won't let that bitch Inu-trasha get you upset again."  
  
"It's not that Kouga," Kagome pulled a sweet face off then grew demon horns, "I HAVE TO GO HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome run until she reached the well, which was a good five minutes off and jumped through.  
  
When she walked into her room in modern day Tokyo she found a note on her desk.  
  
It said. "Honey, that guy named Houjo called you today asking if you wanted to go to a movie Friday. I told him you'd love to since you don't get out enough. Have a great time I'll be back later today. Love you always. ~Mom~  
  
"OH GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then Kagome screamed. LOUD!  
  
*Hey y'all how do ya like it sry it's been so long but you gotta read and review if you want me to update real fast. Oh and check out my new fan fic A School Like Hell brand new YEA!!! *  
  
Love ya,  
  
Youkai Jewel  
  
P.S.- I'm about to change my pen name to Yokan Ookami so that's what this will be under!!! 


	8. Rewrite

That's it! I can't stand this any longer! I love all these stories to death and I love my reviewers so much but these all suck soooo bad. My writing style has changed so much in the past year that just reading these drove me insane. I will try to rewrite them if I have time since I've started a full time story of fiction press. Anyone who has any questions regarding this story please feel free to email me through my bio page. I'm sorry, but this story will be put on hold until I can rewrite the chapters. Breaking Kagome is waiting for a massive 12 or 13 chapter upload so be patient for it. Thank you for wasting your time on this pathetic author's note. I will email any reviewers that left an email address when a chapter has been rewritten. This is the order: Kagome Wolf Demon, Wolf Pack, A School like Hell, and elle save our pathetic story and rewrite it (Rivalry). They will be rewritten in this order and once again thank you for wasting your time.  
  
Yokan Ookami 


End file.
